


Housekeeping

by Synesthesia_Demon



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Sex, impromptu sex on the stairs, it gets hot fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synesthesia_Demon/pseuds/Synesthesia_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First ever Johnlock fic. Sherlock and John get it on on the stairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housekeeping

“Dammit, Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson will hear us!” hissed John as he was shoved against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. His warning went unheeded as Sherlock pressed his hungry, eager mouth against John's lips.

“Away,” murmured Sherlock, nudging a knee between John's legs and spreading them, “Away for a day...or two...”

John groaned and slid his hands around Sherlock's waist. He turned his head, breath hitching as Sherlock's lips wandered down his throat. The little, nibbling trail he left zinged straight down to his throbbing cock. He tugged at Sherlock's shirt, pulling it free from his trousers, and slipped his hands up his back. His fingers tightened as Sherlock licked his way back up to his ear and sucked on the lobe. He could feel Sherlock grinning as he let out a strangled cry.

Sherlock snickered as he dropped one hand to the front of John's trousers, palming his erection. When John pressed himself into his hand, he took both hands and yanked down his trousers. He toyed with the waistband of John's red underpants as he threaded his now-free hand through John's hair.

“Here?” groaned John, “You can't wait long enough to go upstai-”

“Hush,” murmured Sherlock. He pulled John's underpants down and off, then trailed two fingers along his shaft. He smirked. “By the looks of it, it's not just I who has no desire to wait.” He wrapped his long fingers around it, and ghosted the tip with the pad of his thumb. “Hold still,” he whispered when John began to squirm.

John was beginning to sweat now; his breath was hitching and his body was twitching due to the slightest movements of Sherlock's hand. It was all he could do to “hold still” and not drag him to the floor. Sherlock pushed his jumper up and stroked his left nipple, humming his approval when it hardened and peaked before his eyes. John's arms tightened around Sherlock, and he arched into him when he felt his tongue on his nipple. Sherlock's other hand squeezed his buttock and gave his cock a firm stroke. John cried out, closing his eyes and rasping, “Please... _please..._ ” Sherlock pulled him off of the wall and down to the floor.

“Bend over,” he said, unbuttoning his own trousers and kicking them off to the side.

“Sherlock, we don't have any lube-” But John was cut off as Sherlock grabbed his cock again.

“Don't need it just yet,” he murmured, sliding underneath him, his head near John's erection. His grin was sly, and his eyes narrow, as he lapped at the head of John's cock, swirling his tongue around the slit. He pulled it into his mouth, just barely the tip, before dragging his lips back with a _POP!_ John moaned and bent his head towards Sherlock's crotch, bracing himself on one hand to reach out and stroke Sherlock with the other.

He rubbed Sherlock's cock with a heady frenzy, whimpering as Sherlock's flitting tongue caused his entire body to clench and shake. His toes curled, and Sherlock liked to tease him further by tickling them as he was sucking him off. John bucked as he did it, having to hold himself on two hands now. His head dipped to take Sherlock into his mouth. He hummed as the tip reached the back of the throat, and Sherlock gasped. John trailed kisses down the shaft, following the line of a throbbing vein. His breaths turned to panting as Sherlock slid his teeth so very gently along the head of his cock. Soon he was sucking more fervently, as if trying to out-pleasure him, or to distract him so that he himself wouldn't fall apart first. He tried very hard not to think about how hot and wet Sherlock's mouth was, or how swift his tongue was, or how deep he could take him in his throat... John moaned around Sherlock's cock and bobbed his head in a frenzy.

Sherlock knew what his game was now, as he lay panting beneath John and getting thoroughly face-fucked. And he was more than keen on joining in. He pulled his cock from John's mouth and slid out from under him. John whimpered a bit and stayed bent, his own leaking pre-cum and saliva. Sherlock came behind him and bent him forward a bit more, kissing up from his thighs and spreading his buttocks. His tongue teased a trail around his crack, wiggling and stroking and squeezing out throaty moans from John. Sherlock's hand wrapped around John again as he licked him. He needed only to keep his hand a bit tight as John thrust into his hand, moaning at every stroke.

“Fuck _me,_ Sherlock!” he groaned, and he was barely able to stop grinding into Sherlock's palm. He forced himself to hold still as Sherlock's tongue slid into the hole, licking and kissing and wringing at John's will to hold out. John was a hair before cumming before he made himself pull away, much to his body's protest. He held himself on shaky arms, and turned his head only to say, “ _Fuck me,_ Sherlock!”

Sherlock didn't need to be told twice. He spat in his hand and coated his cock with saliva before pushing himself into John's tight hole. John's cry shook through him, and for a brief moment he thought he'd gone too quickly. But John pushed back against him, and that was all he needed. Rearing up to place his hands on John's hips, he thrust himself into him. The hard slaps of their hips coming together grew quicker and quicker, and soon Sherlock was on the brink of cumming, himself. He bent over and started working John off, moving his hand in tune with the thrusting. John did everything he thought he could to distract himself, but nothing could have drawn his mind away. Just then Sherlock hit against his prostate and John could do nothing but yell. John yelled as he was shocked with delicious sensation, over and over. But he fought the need to cum.

That is, until Sherlock bent over him and whispered in his ear, “Now, John, _now. Do it now._ Cum for me, _now!_ ” and bit on his earlobe.

John couldn't hold back, and he shouted Sherlock's name over and over as he came in shuddering, hot spurts. He moaned and pushed back through his orgasm, and he tightened around Sherlock. The feel of John wrapped so tightly around him, the sound of him calling out for him, and the very _smell_ of his lust and desire for him shot through Sherlock. He, flush with pleasure and heat, could hold no longer and came deep inside John, leaving nail marks as he held onto John's hips as if his very life depended on it. They collapsed in a breathless, shaking heap on the floor.

He didn't know how long they let themselves lay there, but when John stood up, he was shivering and wobbly. Sherlock braced himself on the wall, then wrapped John's arm around his shoulders to help him walk.

“Clothes?” asked John dazedly?

“Mrs. Hudson will get them tomorrow...or whenever...” responded Sherlock.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you see here? Follow me on tumblr @ http://synesthesiademon.tumblr.com/. I usually write for Penis Friday and occasionally Red Pants Monday.


End file.
